O'Malley Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credits Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo meets the O'Malley Family opens the door as Jo Frost walks in Announcer: "Patricia and Gomez have five sons that have no respect!" Logan: "Daniel! Get the duct tape!" Announcer: "Their two-year-old Noah throws tantrums over his bottle." Noah: (Crying) I...WANT...MY...BOTTLE!!!!!! Submission Reel Jo: "Here I am in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania ready to help a family. Let's have a look at who we got here, shall we? We have five sons who need help." Patricia: "Hi, we're the O'Malley Family. I'm Patricia, and I work at a store pharmacy." Gomez: "And I'm Gomez. I'm a car insurance salesman." Patricia: "We have 5 boys, our oldest son's name is Matthew who is 10 years old." Gomez: "Logan who is 7, Daniel who is 6, Nicholas who is 5 years old." Patricia: "And Noah who is 2." ???: "Supernanny, we need your help!" Jo: "Don't worry, guys! I'm on my way to help you guys! Trust me! I'll arrive at the O'Malley's house any minute." Introduction O' Malley Family Home Frost rings the doorbell and Patricia answers the door Jo Frost: "Hey Patricia, Pleased to meet you!" Patricia: "Hey Jo, Pleased to meet you too! My name is Patricia!" Jo Frost: "Hello Gomez, Pleased to meet you!" Gomez: "Ha-Ha-Ha! Hey Jo, Pleased to meet you too! My name is Gomez! Come on in!" Patricia: "When I opened the door to Jo, I was shocked." Jo: "Gomez, This is your little son! What's his name?" Gomez: "His name is Noah!" Jo Frost: "Hey Noah, shake my hand! How old is he?' Gomez: "He is two years old!" is seen playing Wii games Jo Frost: "Hello, my name is Jo Frost. what's yourname?" Matthew: "My name is Matthew." Jo Frost: "Pleased to meet you, Matthew! How old are you?" Matthew: "I'm ten years old!" Patricia: "These are my other sons, they're in Logan's room playing board games." Frost goes upstairs and greets Logan, Daniel, and Nicholas Daniel and Nicholas were seen playing Chutes and Ladders Jo Frost: "Hi, I'm Jo Frost, what's your name?" Logan: "My name is Logan!" Jo Frost: "Please to meet you, Logan! How old are you?" Logan: "Hi, Jojo, pleased to meet you too! I am 7 years old!" Jo Frost: "Pleased to meet you! What's your Name? Daniel: "I'm Daniel! I am six years old!" Jo Frost: "This is Nicholas, pleased to meet you! How are you?" Nicholas: "I'm good!" Jo Frost: "How old are you, Nicholas?" Nicholas: "I'm 5 years old!" Observation begins Observation continues Boys Gone Wild Jo: "The boys went wild!" Logan: "Daniel! Get the duct tape!" Daniel: "Mommy took it away." Jo: (to Patricia) "What do Logan and Daniel do with the duct tape?" Patricia: "They place the duct tape around my mouth as a way to 'shut me up'." Parent Meeting Teaching begins House Rules Discipline Toy Confiscation Naughty Square Naughty Room Mommy & Me brings out a box Jo: "I'd like to introduce...the Mommy and Me box. This box is filled with interactive games." and her sons are in the kitchen, at the newspaper-covered table with clay Patricia: "Let's make some sculptures, guys." destroys his brother Logan's alligator sculpture Logan: "OH MY GOSH, NOAH! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" Patricia: "Oh, no. What happened?" Logan: "Noah destroyed my alligator sculpture!" Patricia: "Logan was really embarrased when Noah destroyed his alligator sculpture, so I took Noah to the bathroom to wash his hands." Potty Training Gomez: "Noah, let me tell you something. Since your diapers are going away, you are going for a potty training. Alright?" runs away from Gomez Noah: "Noooooooooooo! Nooooooooooooooo! Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Gomez: "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you." Jo: "Gomez, just take him to the toilet." Noah and Jo goes into the bathroom finds it very hard to pee in the little potty Noah: "Dad, I really can't do it!" Gomez: "You can if you try." Noah: "No! the potty I really can't do it." Jo: "What I'd like you to do as well, is to place Noah into the big toilet, and read him a wonderful story, and he'll pee properly in there." places Noah in the big toilet Gomez: voice "Noah, I'd like you to tell a story. The farm has a lot of cows, sheep, donkeys, horses, zebras, monkeys, etc. The cows eat grass, and go to the factory to be milked, the large horse has larger bones and they trot around the fences, and sheep have white flocks and lots of wool, and pigs go 'oink, oink, oink' and should have clean water, and play in the mud, monkeys eat bananas and climb and hop around the tree benches, and zebras eat a lot of grass, and has black stripes on their white skin, and donkeys are cart animals, and animals hibernate in their winter sleep . . ." suddenly hear Noah's pee going inside the toilet bowl takes deep breaths after peeing in the toilet Gomez: "Oooooh, did you pee in there, Noah? That's so much pee in the toilet." flushes Gomez: "God, you're a big boy now. You're so much grown, huh?" Bye Bye Bottle Jo: "Noah is too old for a bottle so I brought in a sippy cup for him to use." Patricia: "Noah. You're a big boy now and we're going to say bye bye to your baby bottle." Jo: "But when Patricia told him that, Noah threw a massive fit of rage." pees all over the living room Patricia: "Oh my god Noah! You do not pee in the living room!" Jo: "Bring him over to you and explain why you are taking the bottle away." Patricia: "Your bottle is going bye-bye because you are a big boy and you don't need it anymore, so it's time for the sippy cup." I however will keep your other bottles in case going off cold turkey is too hard for you. presents the Buzz Lightyear sippy cup Noah: "I don't want a sippy cup! I want my bottle!" disposes the baby bottle Noah: *cries* "MY BOTTLE!!!" Patricia: "Say hello to your new Buzz Lightyear sippy cup, honey." throws the baby bottle into the garbage can Noah: "NO!!" *takes the baby bottle out of the garbage can* Patricia: "Now what do I do?" Jo: "Take the bottle. Ignore his tantrums." holds onto his bottle tight takes the bottle and ignores Noah's tantrums Noah: "I...WANT...MY...BOTTLE!!!" calmly walks away throws a chair which smashes the glass door Patricia: "Noah, you smashed the glass door. That was so expensive! You know what? You are going in timeout!" punches Patricia in the face causing her nose to bleed Patricia: loses it at Noah "NOAH, YOU DO NOT HIT MOMMY IN THE FACE!!!!! THAT WAS SO NAUGHTY!!!!!" places Noah across his knee and busts his butt Gomez: "That was very bad, Noah, Bad boy!" Jo: "Noah was so angry that his baby bottle was being thrown out and he threw a chair at the glass door which smashed. And if that wasn't enough, he punched Patricia in the nose. Gomez ended up busting his ass." Gomez finished spanking Noah, Jo takes him to the Naughty Square Jo: "You have been placed on the Naughty Square because you punched your mommy in the nose and for refusing to give up your baby bottle. Now stay here for 2 minutes. Plus, your Sylveon plush is taken away for two days." screams Noah: "You're a horrible person to take away my bottle!" Jo: anger starts to rise at Noah "DO NOT CALL ANYBODY HORRIBLE PEOPLE, RIGHT?!? NOW STAY THERE FOR 2 MINUTES UNTIL WE COME DOWN HERE AND GET YOU!! AND DON'T MOVE OR YOU WILL GET 4 MINUTES ON THIS SQUARE AND YOU WILL NOT ONLY LOSE YOUR SYLVEON PLUSH FOR SIX DAYS, BUT YOU ARE ALSO GOING TO LOSE YOUR JERRY MOUSE PLUSH!! YOU ARE A BIG BOY AND YOU NEED TO ACCEPT YOUR BIG BOY SIPPY CUP!" then calms down and walks away from Noah 2 minutes later DVD Meeting Jo: Hi I came for the dvd meeting. Lets at the first clip. Noah:I want my bottle Jo stops the dvd Patricia: I tried using the sippy cup with him but I think that going cold turkey is too hard for him. I was like forget it. Jo: Lets take another route let’s wean him off the bottle slower then. Patricia: Okay Good thing I didn’t throw all his baby bottles away. Onward Jo: "By evening, Patricia's patience was beginning to wear thin." Patricia: "Don't throw your toys under the bed Noah or I'll put your pajamas on and you will GO to bed!" Patricia: "Noah Lawson O'Malley, please don't walk away from me!" Gomez: "Noah, listen to your mother!" hits Gomez Jo: "Noah just hit his dad, Gomez." Gomez: "Alright, you're getting ready for bed right now, little boy." Reinforcements Jo: To wean Noah off the bottle I will limiting one bottle per week. Patrisha: You will start your sippy cup again Noah only this time more slower. Noah: This so much easier than quit cold turkey I am happer this time. Bye Bye Jo-Jo Jo has to go now. Noah: Bye Jo Patrisha:Bye Jo Gomez:Bye Jo Logan: Bye Jo Daniel: Bye Jo Nicholas:Bye Jo Family Update Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts